FAILED Holiday
by Little Jung
Summary: Yunho memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur bersama keluarga kecilnya. Tapi bagaimana jika liburan itu akan gagal? / '... Oh ayolah, boo.. Aku tahu kau sangat pandai dalam menghitung, dan aku sangat paham kau selalu menjadi juara bertahan saat olimpiade matematika di kampus dulu.. Tapi kau tidak harus menjelaskannya pada anak umur 5 tahun kan?," / M-PREG! YunHo X JaeJoong. Monggo dibaca.


_Hallo, hallo.._

Maafkan saya yang baru muncul ya.. saya LONG HIATUS karena sana mau UN, maklum lah masih bocah kelas IX

Minta do'anya ya, semoga saya bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik, amin O:)

Oke, saya bawa FF baru..

Dengan Fandom baru loh xD

Ini Dia! Yang YunJae shipper, monggo dibaca! Maaf kalo aneh -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Judul : FAILED  
Cast : Kim Jaejoong/Jung Yunho/OC.  
Genre : Family/Humor/Romance dikit.  
Rated : T  
Summary : Yunho memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur bersama keluarga kecilnya. Tapi bagaimana jika liburan itu akan gagal? / Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengatakan kalau Jaejoong _'cantik'_? Oh ayolah, coba lihat.. Rambut Jaejoong yang sedikit panjang berwarna pirang kecoklatan itu, dan juga jangan lupakan _pony _nya yang di jepit ke samping itu. Ditambah dengan _lipgloss _yang mengolesi _cherrylips _milik Jaejoong, _eyeliner _yang tidak terlalu mencolok, juga dengan baju _v-neck _berwarna biru muda dan juga celana _jeans _berwarna biru gelap. Oh, demi tuhan.. Sungguh menawan.. Perpaduan wajah yang tampan, manis, dan juga.. cantik.. _Perfect! _ / "Dan aku rasa kau juga sangat berlebihan, kau menghitung semua pengeluaran kita nantinya, bahkan kau sampai menghitung biaya tarif masuk, biaya parker, bahkan biaya untuk oleh oleh. Oh ayolah, _boo.. _Aku tahu kau **sangat** pandai dalam menghitung, dan aku sangat paham kau selalu menjadi juara bertahan saat olimpiade matematika di kampus dulu.. Tapi kau tidak harus menjelaskannya pada anak umur 5 tahun kan?," / Penasaran? Ayok monggo Dibaca. M-PREG!

.

.

.

.

Saktii

.

.

.

.

JANGAN JADI SILENT RIDERS YA!

.

.

.

.

RnR jangan lupa

Ini FF asli dari otak saya

.

.

.

.

**M**inggu, 06:00 A.M waktu setempat.

Di sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu besar tapi juga tidak begitu kecil, intinya rumah itu sedang sedang saja. Rumah itu adalah milik keluarga Jung, Jung Yunho sebagai Kepala Keluarga, Jung Jaejoong sebagai istri dari Jung Yunho dan juga merangkap menjadi Ibu dari dua Jung kecil yang di beri nama Jung Yoonji dan Jung Jaeyun. Jung Yoonji adalah seorang anak perempuan, memiliki rambut berwarna pirang kecoklatan dengan panjang kira kira 3 jari dibawah telinga, memiliki sepasang mata _doe _yang sama dengan sang Ibu, berusia 7 tahun dan merupakan kakak dari Jung Jaeyun, sedangkan Jung Jaeyun adalah seorang anak laki laki, memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan, memiliki sepasang mata musang seperti sang Ayah, berumur 5 tahun dan merupakan adik dari Jung Yooji.

"_Mommy, mommy.. come on.. _Jaeyun tidak mau ketinggalan.. Ayo, _mom..," _rengek si bungsu –Jaeyun-.  
"Aish, _wait for a minute, baby.. Mom _sedang memilih baju yang tepat.," jawab Jaejoong, ia masih bingung memilah-milah baju yang tepat untuk dipakainya nanti.  
"_Mom, come on~," _rengek Jaeyun lagi.

Berulang kali Jaeyun merengek kepada _mommy _nya agar segera menyusul _daddy _dan juga kakak perempuannya yang sudah berada di dalam mobil, namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menggubris rengekan anaknya, hingga Jaeyun pergi meninggalkannya dan menuju ke mobil _daddy _nya.

Yunho melihat putra bungsunya yang sedang cemberut, ia tersenyum kecil, ia tahu kalau putra bungsunya itu sedang kesal.

"Yoonji, kau di sini saja ya? _Daddy _mau menghampiri adikmu dulu.," ucap Yunho pada si sulung –Yoonji-.  
"_Okay, dad.," _jawab si Sulung.

Yunho turun dari mobilnya setelah sebelumnya memberi kecupan di kening Yoonji. Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaeyun, ia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi putranya itu.

"_hey, boy.. _ada apa, hm?," Tanya Yunho pada Jaeyun, tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi putranya tersebut.

"_mommy _lama cekali, _dad.. _dali tadi _mommy _cibuk memilih bajunya..," jawab Jaeyun dengan pipi yang dikembungkan lucu.

Yunho tersenyum karena melihat tingkah putranya yang menggemaskan –setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam fikiran Yunho- .

"baiklah, kau masuk ke dalam mobil, ya? _Daddy _akan menyuruh _mommy _agar cepat sedikit.," ujar Yunho.  
Jaeyun mengangguk kan kepalanya, ia berjalan menuju mobil _daddy _nya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

Setelah memastikan putranya benar benar sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, Yunho berjalan menuju kamar istrinya –yang juga termasuk kamarnya-.  
Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya, ia dapat melihat istrinya –Jaejoong- sedang menata rambutnya di depan cermin.

'_cantik' _, kata itu lah yang ada di benak Yunho saat melihat istrinya.  
Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengatakan kalau Jaejoong _'cantik'_? Oh ayolah, coba lihat.. Rambut Jaejoong yang sedikit panjang berwarna pirang kecoklatan itu, dan juga jangan lupakan _pony _nya yang di jepit ke samping itu. Ditambah dengan _lipgloss _yang mengolesi _cherrylips _milik Jaejoong, _eyeliner _yang tidak terlalu mencolok, juga dengan baju _v-neck _berwarna biru muda dan juga celana _jeans _berwarna biru gelap. Oh, demi tuhan.. Sungguh menawan.. Perpaduan wajah yang tampan, manis, dan juga.. cantik.. _Perfect!_

Yunho berjalan menghampiri istrinya tersebut, lalu ia peluk tubuh istrinya tersebut dari belakang.  
Jaejoong sedikit kaget karena tiba tiba tubuhnya di peluk oleh seseorang, namun sedetik berikutnya Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengelus lengan orang yang memeluknya tersebut.

"Ada apa, _bear?," _Tanya Jaejoong, tangannya masih mengelus lengan suaminya tersebut.

Yunho tersenyum, ia sangat suka jika istrinya seperti ini.

"Tidak, hanya ingin memeluk istriku yang terlihat berpuluh kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya.," jawab Yunho, ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong memanas, pipinya merona malu.  
Lagi, Jaejoong kaget karena tiba tiba Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya yang semula menghadap cermin sekarang menjadi menghadap Yunho.  
Mata musang milik Yunho terfokus pada mata _doe _milik Jaejoong, sesekali mata musang nya itu melirik ke arah _cherrylips _milik Jaejoong yang terlihat menggiurkan.  
Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong, sedikit demi sedikit jarak yang sempat tercipta di antara keduanya kini telah di eliminasi oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat Yunho mulai melumat _cherrylips _miliknya dengan sangat lembut, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho, begitu juga Yunho yang memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

"a-ahh.." Jaejoong sedikit mendesah saat tangan Yunho yang nakal itu meremas _butt _miliknya. Kesempatan itu tidak di sia-sia kan oleh Yunho, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut milik Jaejoong.

"ngghhhh…," Jaejoong menggeliat saat tangan kanan Yunho mulai meremas _miliknya. _Desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaejoong benar benar membuat Yunho gila.  
Hampir saja Yunho akan menidurkan Jaejoong di kasur, kalau saja tidak ada suara yang memaksa mereka kembali pada dunia yang nyata.

"_Mom.. Dad?," _ujar putri sulung mereka –Yoonji-. Dibelakang Yoonji ada Jaeyun yang menatap orang tuanya dengan tatapan polos.

Jaejoong segera mendorong tubuh Yunho, hingga adegan 'perang bibir' mereka terlepas. Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho, mereka sama sama terpaku, sama sama bingung harus melakukan apa.

"A-ah, iya? Kenapa kemari? Bukankah _daddy _menyuruh kalian agar tetap berada di mobil?," ujar Yunho memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta beberapa detik yang lalu.

Jaeyun mengerjapkan matanya, ia bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh orangtua nya tadi. Mengerti dengan tatapan putra sulungnya, Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat! Nanti keburu siang, loh..," ucap Jaejoong, ia melirik ke arah Yunho yang ternyata juga sedang melirik ke arahnya.  
"He-eh.. Ayo segera berangkat..," ucap Yunho.

.

.

.

Saktii

.

.

.

Saat ini, keluarga Jung tersebut dedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Suasana di dalam mobil tersebut sangat hening, Yunho yang focus menyetir, Jaejoong yang sibuk memandang jalanan di sekitarnya, Yoonji yang sedang tidur, dan Jaeyun yang sibuk dengan _milkcandy _nya.

"_dad_, kita akan pelgi kemana?," Tanya Jaeyun, ia memang sangat tidak suka dengan keheningan.  
"kita akan pergi ke _'Museum Teddy Bear', baby.," _ jawab Yunho.  
"huh? Muceum teddy bel? Apa itu, _dad? _Kita belum pelnah kecana ya?," Tanya Jaeyun lagi.  
"Belum, _baby.. Museum Teddy Bear _it -" belum sempat Jaejoong menjelaskan, perkataannya sudah di potong oleh Yunho.

"Museum Teddy Bear itu adalah museum yang di dalamnya terdapat seribu jenis boneka beruang yang di pamerkan, dan termasuk di antaranya adalah 23 buah boneka beruang yang bersejarah yang berumur lebih dari 100 tahun. Disana kita dapat melihat kota Seoul berkembang dan mengubah penampilannya dari waktu ke waktu hingga sekarang lewat sejumlah diorama yang diekspresikan oleh boneka beruang tersebut. Nah di sana juga terdapat 2 ruang pameran.. Pameran utama kita dapat melihat tampilan ibu kota Seoul pada masa kerajaan Chosun dan sebelum kemerdekaan dari penjajahan Jepang. Di sana juga pada pengunjung dapat melihat prosedur penetapan … –Auw! Yak kenapa kau menjitakku, _boo?" _ujar Yunho, ia mengusap kepalanya karena jitakan oleh istri tercintanya.

"Hey, tuan Jung yang **pandai. **Bisakah kau menjelaskan se sederhana mungkin? Kau menjelaskan sampai terperinci seperti itu, huh? Apa lagi sampai masa kerajaan Chosun? Kau fikir anak kita yang berumur 5 tahun itu akan mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan huh? Oh ayolah, Jung **sayang, **aku tahu dan sangat tahu kalau kau dulu adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan sejarah, dan aku cukup paham dengan otak jenius mu itu. Sekalian saja kau menceritakan tentang tarif masuknya yang seharga 8 ribu won untuk orang dewasa, 6 ribu won untuk anak remaja, 5 ribu won untuk anak anak dibawah umur. Jika keluarga kita terdiri dari 2 orang dewasa dan 2 orang anak dibawah umur, maka 8 ribu di kali 2 sama dengan 16 ribu, dan 5 ribu dikali dua sama dengan 10 ribu, maka 16 ribu ditambah 10 ribu menjadi 26 ribu. Jadi jika kita berempat masuk kedalam Museum itu maka kita harus membayar sebesar 26.000 won dan belum lagi biaya parker lalu jangan lupakan jika anak anak ingin membeli oleh oleh bisa jadi kita nanti akan… -Auw! Hiya, kenapa kau menjitakku, Jung?!," Bentak Jaejoong, tidak terima karena tiba tiba penjelasannya berakhir dengan kata '**auw'.**

"_mom.. dad.. _jaeyun mau….."ujar Jaeyun di tengah tengah _kesibukan mulut _kedua orang tuanya, wajahnya memerah, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari keningnya.

"Dan aku rasa kau juga sangat berlebihan, kau menghitung semua pengeluaran kita nantinya, bahkan kau sampai menghitung biaya tarif masuk, biaya parker, bahkan biaya untuk oleh oleh. Oh ayolah, _boo.. _Aku tahu kau **sangat** pandai dalam menghitung, dan aku sangat paham kau selalu menjadi juara bertahan saat olimpiade matematika di kampus dulu.. Tapi kau tidak harus menjelaskannya pada anak umur 5 tahun kan?," Tanya Yunho.

"Heh, enak saja! Kau justru yang… Tunggu, bau apa ini?," omelan Jaejoong terhenti saat tiba tiba hidungnya mencium bau yang sangat tidak sedap.

"hikc.. _mom…._,"

Jaejoong sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia kaget melihat Jaeyun tengah menangis dengan wajah yang memerah juga keringat yang bercucuran.

"Eh? Ada apa baby?," Tanya Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat tubuh anaknya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Tapi, Jaeyun masih menangis. Hingga Jaejoong menyadari satu hal yang ganjal, bau itu… Bau tidak sedap itu… Berasal dari anaknya?

Yunho menutup hidungnya, "Yak! Bau busuk apa ini?!," ujar Yunho, ia berani bersumpah bahwa bau itu sama seperti bau kotoran manusia.

Jaejoong meraba pantat anaknya, lalu ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan hidungnya kemudian ia mengendus telapak tangannya. Jaejoong sedera menjauhkan telapak tangannya saat ia mencium bau busuk tadi, Jaejoong dengan tidak sengaja mengusapkan telapak tangannya tadi pada baju bagian lengan kiri milik Yunho.

Yunho yang merasa bau busuk tadi berasal dari arah samping kirinya jadi ia menoleh pada Jaejoong yang sedang memasang wajah ingin muntah, dan ia juga melihat Jaeyun yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan satu lagi.. Yunho merasa ganjal dengan **'bau badannya'**, hingga ia mencium bajunya… dan…

"UHUK! Bau apa ini, eoh?! Kenapa bisa berasal dari baju ku? Aishh!," ujar Yunho dengan nada yang terlihat frustasi.

"Cepat cari SPBU terdekat! Jaeyun sedang **pup **ternyata.," ujar Jaejoong.

Seketika ke dua mata Yunho membulat, apa yang tadi Jaejoong bilang? Anaknya **pup? **Oh tidak..

.

.

.

Saktii

.

.

.

Mereka –Jungs Family- telah sampai di sebuah SPBU, Yunho sudah mengganti bajunya dengan jaket yang ada di jok mobilnya, beruntung baginya yang selalu membawa jaket di jok mobilnya tersebut. Yunho sedang menunggu Jaejoong di depan kamar mandi umum yang ada di SPBU itu.  
Jaejoong tengah membersihkan tubuh anaknya, dan untunglah tadi Jaejoong sudah memakaikan _pampers _pada Jaeyun.

Setelah Jaejoong merasa Jaeyun dan dirinya sendiri sudah 'sedikit' harum, ia keluar dari kamar mandi umum tersebut.

Kenapa bisa hanya 'sedikit' harum? Karena Jaejoong tidak membawa pakaian ganti, ia tidak kepikiran jika hal seperti ini akan menimpa mereka . Jaejoong hanya menyemprotkan _parfume _pada celananya dan juga celana Jaeyun.

"Sudah selesai, _boo?," _Tanya Yunho.  
"Sudah, ayo kita kembali ke mobil. Kasihan Yoonji sendirian.," Jawab Jaejoong, ia sedang menggendong Jaeyun kemudian berjalan mendahului Yunho.

"_mom.. _kita jadi libulan kan?," Tanya Jaeyun.  
"tidak.. kita harus pulang dan mengganti pakaian kita yang bau ini.," jawab Jaejoong.  
"Tapi kan Jaeyun ingin libulan~," rengek Jaeyun, tangannya menarik narik pipi Jaejoong.

Yunho yang melihat anaknya sedang 'merajuk' pada _mommy _nya segera mendekati anaknya.

"Iya, kita akan liburan. Tapi tidak ke _Museum Teddy Bear.," _sahut Yunho yang tiba tiba ada di samping Jaejoong.

"tapi kemana, _dad?," _Tanya Jaeyun.

"Kedai Es Krim? Mau tidak?," Tawar Yunho.

"Woaaa Ec Clim? Asikkk! Mau, _dad!," _ujar Jaeyun bersemangat.

.

.

.

Saktii

.

.

.

"_mom? Dad? _Kenapa kita di Kedai Es Krim? Katanya tadi ke _Museum Teddy Bear?," _Tanya Yoonji yang baru bangun saat berada di gendongan sang Ayah.

"Hmm, _Daddy _rasa di Kedai Es Krim ini tidak cukup buruk.," jawab Yunho, ia mencubit pipi Yoonji dengan gemas.

Yoonji mengangguk menyetujui, ia melihat ke sekitar dan tersenyum.

"Iya, _dad.. _Disini tidak terlalu ramai, hehehhe…," ucap Yoonji.

"Ec Climnya datang! Yeeyyy!," jerit Jaeyun tiba tiba. Awalnya tadi ia hanya diam, tapi saat ia melihat sang Ibu tengah berjalan mendekati dirinya, kakaknya, dan juga Ayahnya, ia bersorak kesenangan.

"Rasa Strawberry untuk Yoonji -" Jaejoong memberikan semangkuk es krim rasa strawberry untuk putri sulungnya.

"- Rasa Cokelat untuk Jaeyun-" Jaejoong memberikan semangkuk es krim rasa cokelat untuk putra bungsunya.

"- Rasa Moccachino untuk Suami Tercinta -" Jaejoong memberikan semangkuk es krim rasa mocca untuk suaminya –Yunho-.

"- Dan yang terakhir Rasa Vanilla untuk diriku yang tampan.," Jaejoong mengambil semangkuk es krim miliknya, dan duduk di bangkunya dengan percaya dirinya.

Yunho, Yoonji, dan juga Jaeyun tengah memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan aneh.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jaejoong menatap ketiga orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?," Tanya Jaejoong Bingung.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau menyebut dirimu tampan?," Tanya Yunhooo. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku memang tampan," ucap Jaejoong, ia membenarkan letak jepit rambutnya. Jaejoong juga mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yunho yang melihat itu hanya menelan saliva nya dengan susah payah, seakan sadar jika istri tercintanya itu menjadi perhatian para _seme _lain yang ada di Kedai ini, Yunho memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Dan dugaannya benar, banyak _seme _yang memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan nakalnya.

"Hey, _yeoppo.. _apa kau sudah menikah?,"

"Maukah dia menjadi kekasihku?,"

"Lihatlah, cantik sekali.,"

"Manisnyaaa…,"

"Andaikan saja aku bisa **menggagahinya..,"**

**JDERRR!**

Satu kalimat yang membuat Yunho marah. Ia menarik dagu Jaejoong, lalu melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan kasar.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat ia mendapat perlakuan tiba tiba dari Yunho.

"HUWAAAA! LIHATLAH PASANGAN ITU! ROMANTIS SEKALI!"

"KYAA KYAA! CEPAT AMBIL FOTONYA!"

Jaejoong semakin membulatkan matanya saat ia mendengar teriakan gadis-gadis yang tengah mengambil gambar dirinya yang sedang **diserang **oleh suami nya di tempat umum.

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho sekuat tenaga hingga _perang bibir _itu terlepas.

"YAKK! JUNG YUNHO! TIDAK ADA JATAH SELAMA DUA BULAN!," teriak Jaejoong murka. Nafasnya naik turun, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Ia melirik kea rah kedua anaknya yang ternyata juga menatap mereka.

Jaejoong membungkukkan badan ke pengunjung lainnya.

Mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali, kemudian melanjutkan acara makan es krim nya yang tertunda itu.

Jika kalian bertanya kemana _seme _lain yang tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong? Mereka sudah pergi karena mendengar teriakan Jaejoong tadi.

Gadis-gadis tadi kemana? Mereka juga sudah pergi.

Yoonji dan Jaeyun? Mereka kembali menikmati es krim mereka.

Yunho? Mari kita lihat..

"_boo, _ayolah maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka menatapmu dengan pandangan seperti itu. Ayolah, _boo.. _Aku butuh **asupan gizi **darimu, ku mohon~,"

"TIDAK!,"

"Ayolah, _boo~,"_

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak!,"

"ARRGHHHH!" Yunho berteriak frustasi, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang ditunjukkan para pengunjung lainnya untuknya.

**Tamat –**

Hahahahah, akhirnya selesai juga.

Mohon maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Ini hanyalah cerita fiksi karangan saya, mohon maf jika ada kesamaan nama pada fiksi anda.

Terimakasih ^^

Review diperlukan, kritik dan saran juga sangat diperlukan.

Jangan jadi Silent Riders ya..

Soal _Museum Teddy Bear _itu emang nyata, kalau tidak percaya kalian bisa _search di google:_

_Info lengkap Museum Teddy Bear di kota Seoul._

Terimakasih^^

Jika berkenan, saya ingin promosi _facebook _xD

.com (garis miring)

NB : Spasi dihapus dan menjadi tanda titik, dan juga kata (garis miring) itu ubah menjadi tanda garis miring atau (/)

Thank You~ :*


End file.
